One Piece One shots
by pizzafan123
Summary: These are one-shots that I said I'd start on my stories. I know Girl falls into One Piece will be in here and I might put Luffy's friend.
1. Thoughts on Perry A Mace

**Girl falls into One Piece**

**Hi! This is me started my one-shots and don't worry I will not forget my others, I actually have Thanksgiving Break to Monday so there is more of a chance I will update more, though I don't know for sure. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Thoughts on Mace Part I**

_**Red-Haired Shanks**_

He first saved her life and thought nothing of it. She was a kid and he saved her, no biggie. He thought he would not have to have a thought about her again once he dropped her off at Luffy's Village. He knew he would not get attached to her like he was to Luffy (Not that he's admit that, even if his crew knew already). But as he got to know the girl, he could see himself softening. She was a little bit serious, but he knew how to crack that, Buggy was in his old crew after all and he annoyed Dracule Mihawk a lot.

She was fun to be around and even his crew members were softening up to her, even Benn. So when he stayed for a year coming in and out to visit the village, he thought he would protect her like he would protect Luffy and he knew his crew felt the same. She and Luffy were close and he teased her the same way even if he noticed her to be sharper and smarted than usual. He didn't care though.

So when he found out that _not just Luffy,_ but Mace _too_ were in trouble with the bandits they ran into before and that she too defended them, he knew for sure he needed to save her like he would for Luffy, no thought about it. So when that _low-life bandit _decided to break her arm, he had to calm himself and smirked in satisfaction as they were all taken down by his First-Mate Benn and if he noticed the Bandit that hurt her was hurt more than the others, he didn't say anything.

After getting his arm bitten off (with good reason, as he would do it over again to keep that boy safe) he was happy to see she was fine and was more worried about him and Luffy than herself, he could not help by smile with _pride _for her.

When he was ready to leave and gave Luffy _his treasured hat from his own Captain and _Mace a watch with his own symbol on it, he knew he was connected to her like he was connected to Luffy.

After leaving them on that Harbor, he knew, He **did not regret saving and meeting her at all and couldn't wait till he saw both of them again, no matter how long it may be. He didn't even worry for Luffy or Mace as he could tell they would protect each other.**

**Monkey D.** **Luffy**

He first met her and he didn't really know who she was. He thought she was someone with Shanks and was too excited to see Shanks back that he didn't really pay attention. Shanks introduced them and soon enough they were close as good friends. She risked her life to save him and came with him when he had to go with his scary Grandpa they hit him a lot with the '_Fist of Love'. _

She stayed when he had to go to the hut and went with him when Ace almost killed him back when they were not family. She also got stuck with getting punched in the face because he was. Then when all four of them were brothers, he could not be happier because he always loved her like one. She even defended him against Ace's hard punches knowing she would get him herself.

Then their brother died and she stayed by both of their sides and loved them the same. He loved being around her and would save her like she did him because that's what brothers do. Even when she lost her own mentor _and _Sabo too.

He knew he would always protect her because she was his brother!

**Portgas D. Ace**

For most of his life, Ace hated the world and the people in it, Sabo being the only exception. He hated them, the ones that that old bastard brought over to stay for now on. Mace and Luffy. Knowing what people thought of someone like his being born because he was a child of _him, Pirate King Gol D. Roger._ When they chased him when he wanted to be left alone and he tried so many times to kill them from flatting to drowning to being eaten by things, but nothing made them ever leave.

He was shocked and confused when he learned what they did by that guy Porchemy who worked for Blue Jam and was shocked at her answer and was shocked more at what she said. For a minute she sounded like she was way older.

It confused how much she protected Luffy even if she must have known he was going to punch her every time. After the fire and losing not just one, but two important people to her, he heard her really cry for the first time along with Luffy when he was tied to the tree and he was angry he could not do anything to help her.

He watched them over the years and became protective over both of them, hell if anything happened to them…

Like he was overly pissed when she not only almost died for his sake not once, but twice!

He knew as long as he still had breath in his body, he would not let anyone hurt his little brothers no matter how annoying they are to him.

**Sabo**

She was weird, he could say that. Not as weird as Luffy, but still weird. She had write the temper and that made him worry a lot when she would get herself into trouble. He did not want her to be hurt along with the rest of his brothers and he loved growing up with her and Ace and Luffy. They saved him from the cruelty of the Nobles in which he was born and wished he wasn't.

She did not act like a normal girl and for that he could say he was thankful for that. Imagine if they had to deal with a girly girl in the forest, forget it! Ace might have of killed her or something just as bad. So when they took him away and he was found, he was scared for them. When they hinted they were going to hurt his real Family, he knew what he had to do.

"He did not want to especially after hearing her voice crack like that at the end. It took all his willpower to run over and see if she was okay and to go with them the next day like nothing was wrong. While he was getting beat up for not telling what he did with his _brothers_ was wrong, he was kicked for it, but it was worth it and he would never want to take what he did back.

When he found out about the Grey Terminal fire he could not help worry about them. Would they die? He thought that would not kill them. As he was getting beat up for trying to save them and when he was screaming their names, he worried about her and them. He wrote a note asking Ace to take care of them because he would never want anything to happen to them while he was gone.

So when his boat was set out and he feeling a little guilty about leaving them, he was sinking and thinking these would be his last moments, he thought.

"_**I hope Ace, Mace and Luffy are okay! I don't think I'm going to wake up"…**_

_**Monkey D. Garp**_

He didn't think much of her, just some kid that his Grandson was hanging out with. So when he went to get his so to go to Dadan's Hut and she followed, he thought he's just kick her away, but she still followed. So he enjoyed the spunk she had and decided to let her come, maybe help her grandsons becomes Marines because they _needed _to be protected from the Marines because of their fathers. Then he decided she would be his Granddaughter because he said so, plus he always secretly wanted one.

Then she decided she wanted to be a Pirate along with his stupid grandsons and their new friend with the blond hair. So like Ace and Luffy, he tried to beat some sense into her, but that didn't work. They couldn't be pirates as he was a Marine and could not do anything to help them.

Then that boy died as he found out when he came back and it was just the three of them he had to train again and convince them to be Marines. As they lived at the Dadan house for a reason, well Luffy and Ace did. Being children of Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Dragon. She had nothing to do with that except being close to them and that was enough.

Then Ace left and he had to try to get Mace and Luffy to be Marines. He could not be there a lot because he was Vice Admiral Garp of the Marines and had to be there. So when he found out that they both left, he yelled at Dadan and punched her, even if he did feel a little guilty about not doing much about his Grandson and Granddaughter.

He did not know what they were or what they were doing, but he knew when he did they would get a hard '**Fist of Love**'.

I decided to start a one-shot thing and don't know when I will update it! I don't really know how good it was and I would love some feedback, please?! My other stories are coming up too. My Girl-falling-into-One—Piece will be quicker than my usual updates.


	2. Mace's Hair Problem

One Piece: Girl Falls into One Piece

One-shot 2

**I'm posting this one-shot for a couple of reasons. One I'm done with studying for today and I just took four exams this week, only having two more tomorrow and then I'm done. Also today I was bored and looking up One Piece characters birthday's and I found out it was Dogra's birthday (short bandit with the cloth on his head) for December 19 and I thought I'd write a One Piece One shot to honor that. So I hope you enjoy and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DOGRA! **

_**Mace's Haircut Problems**_

I need a haircut.

You see whenever my hair got too long (about shoulder length) I got it cut. I didn't really care how I looked, here in the mountains it did not matter at all. Long hair got in the way and I did not want to deal with it. I'd like to just get up and get dressed and do what I have to do for the day. Plus with the spars all of us had, it could be used as a disadvantage and if some outsiders think I'm a boy, it's better. That way they do not underestimate me.

Back to what I was saying, since I was 7 and Sabo started cutting it for me, then Makino when she came by and when the fire came and Makino didn't come by so much. Then Ace did it for a long time when I could not get Makino and after scowling at me, he did what I said. I can't do it by myself.

But now I have a problem, I'm 14 and Ace is gone being 17 and all. I had no one to do it for me. Dadan would get pissed, the bandits are too jittery, Dogra's too short and Magra get scared easily. I had one option left and it scared me. I had to go to…Luffy. He could wind up chopping my ear off on accident. But I decided it was the only way for now. I walked up to Luffy and asked.

"Hey, Luffy? Could you cut hair". He gave me a wide grin and nodded.

"Sure Mace". I sat on a stump from a tree that was knocked down by either Me, Ace or Luffy and handed him some scissors. I said before he started.

"Wait, before you start. I want like it was before, okay"? He laughed.

"Yeah, I go it". I sighed and though that maybe this was not such a good idea. He started snipping away and I twitched at the hair that got inside my shirt by the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and then snapped them open with a yelp as blades snipped at my ear, I said.

"Dammit Luffy! Watch it"! He said.

"Sorry Mace"! Soon enough he finished and I grinned at him.

"Thanks except for the whole chopping at my ear", He stuck his tongue out and said.

"I said sorry". I nodded with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know". We ran off and Luffy's stomach growled and he said.

"Aw man, I gotta go! See ya"! I smirked and as he ran off and I shoved my hands in my pockets as I went to the direction back to the hut, my body feeling itchy as I was going to take a bath. I walked in and filled up a tub with the hose and flung the hose out the window and pulled the tub into a room and pulled it in the middle and locked the door.

I started getting undressed and went in. I did what I had to do and cleaned up all the hair. Grabbing a towel and some new clothes which consisted of a t-shirt and shorts, I dried my hair. I looked in the mirror when I was done and my jaw dropped where if I had Luffy's powers it would have been on the floor because of shock.

My hair was cut up to my neck like I wanted, but that where what I wanted ended. The top of my head was uneven and had random tuffs everywhere and I think I had a small bald spot on the right. My bangs were gone halfway so only half of my forehead was showing and it was just a complete mess. I ran my hand through trying to see if it was the water that did this, but no it was all Luffy and his barber skills.

I rubbed my eyes with my thumb and two fingers and heard a door slam and a yell.

"Man that was good meat"! I roared loudly.

"LUFFY"! I ran out the bathroom after unlocking it and glared at him. He laughed once he saw my hair and asked.

"Mace, what did you do to your hair"? I snapped.

"It was you"! He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, opps". I glared and he stepped back a couple of steps with a nervous smile. After smacking him for doing that, I sighed and shook my head; I should have listened to myself when I really thought about letting Luffy use scissors near my head and be in charge of my hair. I know I said I didn't really care about my looks, that this is just crazy.

He grinned at me and said with a pout. "Sorry, how about I get you dinner"! I chuckled and ruffled his hair making his hat fall off and into my palm. He whined at me reaching for it and I held it above my head. I grew taller than him, a couple of inches and he was reaching for it. I really did not know why he did not use his powers, but it's like him to forget, I guess. I put it back on his head and said.

"Naw, I can get my own food, you wanna fight though". He grinned with a nod. I went into my room and grabbed my sword, just in case. If we wanted to I would add my sword, but we usually fought hand to hand. I like my sword and o skilled in it, but I would hate to lose fighting without a weapon if I got separated from him somehow and yes my sword is a him not an 'it'.

We walked out the hit with Luffy chatting in my ear and I shook my head with a sigh, I still have a problem.

Now that I can cross Luffy off the list if cutting my hair again when it gets fixed up and longer again, who the hell is going to cut my hair!


End file.
